icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett Sutter
| birth_place = Viking, AB, CAN | career_start = 2007 }} Brett Darryl Sutter (born June 2, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League. Sutter was drafted by the Calgary Flames in the 6th round, 179th overall, in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft, and traded to the Carolina Hurricanes on November 17, 2010. He made his NHL debut for the Flames during the 2008–09 season, scoring a goal in his first game. He is the son of former Flames general manager Darryl Sutter, and the eighth member of the famous Sutter family to play in the NHL. Playing career Western Hockey League Sutter played four Western Hockey League (WHL) seasons with the Kootenay Ice and Red Deer Rebels between 2003 and 2007. During his time in Red Deer, he played with his cousin Brandon, and was coached by his uncle Brent Sutter. He was the Rebels' team captain in his final season of junior in 2006–07, and posted a career high 28 goals. Calgary Flames He turned professional in 2007–08. Sutter was one of the Flames' final cuts prior to the season, and was assigned to their American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Quad City Flames, where he recorded four goals and ten points in 75 games. Sutter earned more ice time throughout the season as he adapted to the speed of the professional game. Sutter returned to Quad City for the start of the 2008–09 AHL season. He recorded one goal and six assists in 28 games prior to joining the Flames. Sutter was recalled by the Flames on December 22, 2008 from Quad City, in a move that generated interest as his father is the Flames general manager. "Everybody makes a big deal about his last name, but there's been lots (of Sutters) before him and will be ones after him," Darryl Sutter said. The Flames stated that he was recalled on merit, and to fill a specific role with the team. He made his NHL debut on December 23, 2008 against the Anaheim Ducks, and scored a goal while being named the game's third star. Sutter played three games with the Flames before being returned to Quad City. Though he spent the majority of 2009–10 with the Abbotsford Heat of the AHL, Sutter appeared in ten NHL games with the Flames that season. He stuck with the Flames out of training camp as an extra forward to begin the 2010–11 NHL season; however he was a healthy scratch for most games, dressing for only 4 of the Flames' first 16 games.http://sports.nationalpost.com/2010/11/18/trade-call-from-dad-was-professional-says-sutter/ On November 11, he was arrested in Scottsdale, Arizona after allegedly punching a cab driver outside of a bar the night before the Flames' were to play the Phoenix Coyotes.http://www.torontosun.com/sports/hockey/2010/11/20/16236361.html Less than a week later, he and Ian White were traded to the Carolina Hurricanes for Anton Babchuk and Tom Kostopoulos. Carolina Hurricanes Immediately following his trade from Calgary to Carolina, Sutter was assigned to the Hurricanes' top AHL affiliate, the Charlotte Checkers.http://www.bclocalnews.com/fraser_valley/abbynews/sports/heat/news/108797679.html On October, 6, 2011 he was named the Checkers team captain for the 2011-2012 season. Family Upon making his NHL debut on December 23, 2008, Brett became the eighth member of the Sutter family to play in the NHL. Along with his father, Darryl, his uncles Brent, Brian, Duane, Rich and Ron all played in the NHL, while his cousin Brandon is currently an alternate captain of the Carolina Hurricanes. Another cousin, Shaun, was also a draft pick of the Flames in 1998, and is playing professionally in Europe. Two of his other cousins, Brody and Lukas are currently playing in the Western Hockey League. Brett's selection by the Flames, 179th overall, was coincidentally the same spot at which his father was drafted. Darryl was claimed by the Chicago Blackhawks, 179th overall, in the 1978 NHL Entry Draft. Brett is the middle child of former Flames' GM Darryl Sutter and wife Wanda. He has an older sister (Jessica) and younger brother (Christopher). Christopher was diagnosed with Down syndrome at birth. Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1987 Category:Abbotsford Heat players Category:Calgary Flames draft picks Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:Charlotte Checkers (2010–) players Category:Kootenay Ice alumni Category:Quad City Flames players Category:Red Deer Rebels alumni